deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Rifle
The Rifle is a firearm featured in Dead Island. The very first rifle the player can obtain on the first walk-through will normally be from Moresby. Variants Single Shot Rifle (AR-15 Carbine) A semi-automatic rifle with a medium fire rate, and high damage and accuracy. Best for long distance, suitable for medium distance, not quite suitable for short distance. Despite being in a single shot firing mode, rounds can be fired about as quickly as one can tap the trigger, Burst Rifle (M16SP1) Fires bursts of four rounds, with a high fire rate, medium damage, and the highest accuracy rating of all automatic firearms in the game. Best for short and medium distances, not quite suitable for long distance. Sniper Rifle (Remington 700PSS) Single shot fire, incredibly powerful, capable of taking out multiple zombies with one bullet with a reasonably fast reload. Also has a scope and can be fired across great distances. Can be found on top of a sniper's perch near Pinai Ferry Station on Palanai. Green snipers can also be purchased from a weapons store near Fort Henderson. Here is a video guide showing how to get and where to buy a sniper rifle (Found only in Dead Island: Riptide). Bolt action snipers are extremely powerful. A white Bolt Action Sniper can kill most zombies in one headshot, and up to 3 headshots on a thug. Semi auto sniper (Norinco NDM-86) Massively high damage, single shot with a 5 round mag. it is so powerful it can one shot most special zombies with a headshot and normal with a body shot. It is also VERY loud so it is advised to turn down the game volume if using a headset or earphones. Locations Moresby * Rage Machine in the Police Station has an Auto Rifle. They can also be found in the crate or lockers in the empty armory. * The two Looters named Zipper and Wolf in the Supermarket use rifles. * Florencio Morales may also sell an exceptional single-shot rifle in the Warehouse in Moresby. The Jungle * Afran's soldiers at his hideout in Act III have a good chance of using these. ** Afran himself has an Auto Rifle. * In the Jungle, there is a chance of seeing a survivor ambushed by several Jungle Muggers. At least one of them should have a rifle. The Prison * The guards in the Prison may spawn with these rifles. * During the quest "Chasing the White Rabbit", B.I.D.F. soldiers on the roof will be using these. There is also a rifle in a crate along with a large amount of ammunition and some grenades. Trivia * The Rifle reloading action is done with the right hand by holding the gun vertically, removing the magazine, loading a new one and pulling the bolt back with the same hand. Most games use the left hand to reload the gun then pull the slide with the right hand. * While all 3 assault rifles share the same ammo pool of 60 rounds, their real-life counterparts actually uses different types of ammo. Both the AR-15 and M16 uses 5.56x45 NATO, but the AK-74 uses 5.45x39 instead. * The burst rifle is sometimes shown with a skeletonized stock. While the M16 can not function without a stock/buffer tube, there are AR clones that can, such as the lr300. Similarly, the AR15 can be modified to not require a buffer tube. Gallery 500px-DeadIslandGame Single Shot Rifle V1 holding 1.jpg|Single Shot Rifle SingleShotRifleSight.jpg|Single Shot Rifle iron sight 500px-DeadIslandGame Single Shot Rifle V1 reloaded 1.jpg|Single Shot Rifle reloading 500px-DeadIslandGame M16A1 v1 aim.jpg|Burst Rifle iron sight 500px-DeadIslandGame M16A1 v1 reloaded 1.jpg|Burst Rifle reloading 500px-DeadIslandGame M16A1 world.jpg|Burst Rifles Brust Rifle 1231.jpg|Burst Rifle Brust Rifle 123.jpg|Burst Rifle stats Category:Weapon Category:Firearms